cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Terror
The Blue Terror is the second Film of Cute Mario Bros, the sequel to Cute Mario Bros The Movie and the Season 2 premiere. Gonzo officially debuts in this portal, to kill the Mario Bros. and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Plot In the beginning of this movie, Mario and Luigi are watching the news about portals. After that they had some breakfast which was nothing while mickey appeared and explain them about a new creature who was the blue terror that was related to kermit. Mickey tells them the bluee terror has a circe head two eyes elephant nose and being blue, epecially that the blue terror will come in a week. A week later they haved trained and prepared to battle and then the blue terror also knowned as gonzo appeared and was about to destory them but luigi was about to kill gonzo first but instead fart on him by causing gonzo to retreat.While away from the bros' house gonzo notices a black speck as he touched it started to become a venom like creature.Back with the bros while watching the news again a guy holding an umbrella while explaining the portals was attacked possibly by gonzo without being caught in the camera then breaks it so the bros went to see what it is.Back outside the bros were searching what it was but they somehow discovered gemstone then turns into the portal by sending back in time. Their teleported to the 1980's game as they have beat the level and they went to the castle.Back outside again gonzo discovered the same portal and got to it and got to 2007 instead of the 1980's. Gonzo heard Luigi crying, Luigi walks to the kitchen, he is going to close the door but Luigi tripped on Gonzo's head. Luigi found Yoshi egg, So Luigi gets Mario and he's eating pasta. Look at Mario's Sauce Face. Gonzo took Yoshi egg and hid it. Mario and Luigi has to find Yoshi egg but they can't find it. But, Mario finds it, Luigi looks in the jar and Mario said Luigi it's next to the jar. Yoshi just hatch but Gonzo took Yoshi and trained Yoshi to become Evil Yoshi. But Mario to stop Yoshi and Yoshi's good. Yoshi beats Gonzo and he went to the portal. Back at present, Mario and Luigi saw Gonzo up on the tree. He is going to finish Mario and Luigi but Jack shows up and he blow up his skeleton body and he beats Gonzo. Gonzo fight Jack back. Gonzo is going to defeat Mario and Luigi again but Kermit defends them. Sadly, Kermit is dead, Mario and Luigi are angry at Gonzo about Kermit and they have to defeat Gonzo. Gonzo put Mario and Luigi in the plastic bag, they wake up and Gonzo is going to put them into the lava but happily, Mickey saved Mario and Luigi. Mickey, Mario and Luigi is defeating Gonzo and he landed in the lava. Mario talks to Kermit about his life. Mario tells Luigi to talk to Dead Kermit but Luigi refuses. Mario tells Luigi to DO IT NOW!! But Luigi pukes on Kermit. After everyone (except Mario) pukes on Kermit, they said goodbye to Kermit. Before the end, Gonzo survives in the lava and he turns into a human. The Bloopers was on the End Credits. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Gonzo *Mickey *The Ehh Guy *The YOU! Guy *Kermit *Pikachu *Pikachu 2 *Patrick Star *Bowser *Jack Skellington *Bullet Bill *Sylvester *Woody *Luigi Jr. *Toad *Banpresto God Sequel ''Main Article'' : The Third Movie Released: 2013-2015 Trivia *In this film it shows the season 1 episode Find Yoshi!, *This was the first and (possibly) only episode with a intro, Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Season 2